


Day 3 and it doesn't get any normal

by HandShark



Series: Not your typical Twilight Bullshit [4]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Engineer!Mark, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Odd use of characters from one of Mark's gameplay done about a year ago!, Tension, Vampire!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like Mark can head back to work but things still aren’t back to normal and Jack keeps a tight leash, or at least one of those kiddy harnesses cause Mark just feels like a kid who’s grounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 and it doesn't get any normal

**Author's Note:**

> All chapter previous to this one have been revised and edited so things have been added and changed but you can still proceed reading without going back!
> 
> I had difficulty weither I wanted to use ‘Jack’ or ‘Sean’ through out this so there is a mix, sorry if it seems confusing. Sean for more of the serious parts and Jack for the playful if that helps? Sorry I’m indecisive.

The job wasn’t all that fancy and you could be pretty casual with your work wear but there was always that one meeting where his boss _insisted_ that everyone wear suits. Maybe now it was because he stressed the point of looking presentable to new clients and the extending partners overseas. But wether it was back home or not, Mark did not like fussing with it. 

Its not like suits are bad, but he’d rather be willing to wear one then be forced to. He still felt like shit, and moving alone was a task, adding a stiff un-breathable suit in the mixture, he’ll look like a malfunctioning rumba --And the STUPID DAMN TIE was being a pain in his neck. His fingers didn’t seem to want to work either. He threw his head back, elbows falling to their sides as he exhaled his frustration loudly through his mouth silently crushing the stars for making him even more shit at the things he was already shit at.

“Need some help?” Jack smiled from the bathroom doorway and the look Mark gave begged for mercy. 

“Here, here,” Jack strode up and took the tie in his hands, smiling while undoing the mess Mark made.  
  
“You take those tablets I gave ya?” Mark nodded; he’d given him some Iron supplements along with breakfast. Sad to see he was still in a bit of a mess though even after all that rest-then again he was out about a quart of blood. That shit doesn’t grow back over night.

“You really think their going to believe it was a mugging?” Mark perked up among the silence as Jack fixed his tie pulling it through the last hoop and adjusted it.  
  
“I think so, as long as you don’t try to convince anyone other wise,” Sean’s tone was light, smile still atone but his eyes were intense.  
  
The same red ring Mark had seen when he had bitten two nights ago appeared once more. Dancing along his pupil and mixing into the blue of his iris as if it had always been there. It wasn’t as vibrant as it was then, though it still struck fear into him and Jack’s smile grew as he watch Mark gulp nervously.

Jacks eyes wondered back to his tie again, finishing off his work but caught sight of his neck before pulling it up to the collar, “Oh no, looks like its opened up again.” He gave a ‘tsk’ sound and moved the white of Mark’s shirt away from his neck, lucky none of it had touched the fabric.  
  
“May I?” 

Mark was confused by the question. Sean’s eyes weren’t intimidating anymore however. They were rather gentle actually which added to Mark’s confusion. He wasn’t sure of what he was going to do but Mark nodded anyway; he didn’t want people to know so he wasn’t like he going to bite him again. Right? 

Jack delightfully smiled when he returned his attention to Mark’s neck. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt before pushing the cloth to the side. The next movement surprised Mark as much as it made him flush a shade of red.  
  
Sean licked from the base of his right collar up to his jawline, the motion making Mark shutter and he could hear a soft giggle escape Sean. He lapped once more for good measure before returning his stance away from Mark’s personal space, admiring his work. “All better!” He stated proudly. 

Mark looked passed him to the mirror and was shocked. It look like it had been healed for about a week suddenly. Maybe more by the fact the bruising didn’t seem to look so heavy now.  
  
“Wow…” was the only thing to escape Mark’s lips as he moved his head around to examine it but was quickly snapped back to face who patted his chest roughly and gave him a stern look. He shook his head no before buttoning the shirt back up then fixing his tie in place and adjusting his coat.

“It’s only temporary and is meant to keep it from bleeding however if ye stress it to much it’ll come back open.” Jack brushed some lint off his shoulder and took in the sight of Mark.

He was pale. Looking far too tired for his own good and the bruising coming up from his collar still looked pretty badly but that aside he was rather handsome in a suit.  
  
It made Jack cock a brow, "You know, you look good in a suit.” He looked up to him and Mark scoffed at the statement, “I look like shit.”  
  
He sighed before looking down to the floor and blushing slightly; which with the paleness of his skin made it very noticeable, “…but thank you.” 

Jack seemed to smile genuinely at that.

 

—————

 

Mark was quickly brought back to reality again. Even though the man was taking care of him, feeding him, even helping him dress for that matter! This was still a hostage sort of situation.  
  
…a really shitty job of a hostage situation.  
  
It was more like an over protective parent watching over a teenager.

Mark was leaning his right elbow on the door of the car as his hand held up his head. He sighed. Sean was next to him fiddling with his knees that keep knocking into Mark’s. The Taxi was cramped but Jack refused to let Mark go to work alone. 

“Don’t you have videos to make?” Mark’s eyes glanced over, slight annoyance to his voice as the car hummed through traffic.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes keeping himself looking ahead. He seemed focused.  
  
“I have backups, besides I will work on more when I drop you off.”  
  
_Oh so you weren’t going to follow me into the office then?_ Mark thought, by this point he could have swore the man wasn’t going to let him do anything on his own 

“Why are you even here with me?” Mark questioned, raising a brow. He was being a bit boorish but he wasn’t comfortable with all of it. Though honestly he kind of enjoyed the attention but he tried to push that feeling down; no one enjoys being taken against their will.  
  
Well in this case more like Baby-sat. Mark’s a grown ass man.

“Cause I want to get my point across,” Sean’s voice was quiet from its usual loud and Mark straightened a bit. He could tell he was being serious, or the look he gave said so. It was the same look that made him fearful.  
  
It was almost expressionless if not for the way his eyes danced with tones of royal. It was becoming common now.  
  
Sean squinted, body leaning in slightly as he continued, “You know that you’d suffer heavy consequences if anyone were to find out. I wasn’t kidding when I said you’re not to breath a word of this and to try your best to convince your coworkers that your appearance was indeed that of a mugging.” He finished and sat back in his seat, crossing his arms as he sighed.  
  
There wasn’t a word spoken between them rest of the ride and the thick atmosphere was awkward and unpleasant.   
  
Mark shouldn’t have questioned him. His curiosity was always present but so was his attitude, and it was his attitude acting out this time.  
  
Being stuck in this position wasn’t exactly ideal for him. He was away from home and he was hoping to actually be able to be his own man for the duration of his stay in the country. Unlike at home where he still lived with his mother.  
  
Guess some things will never be in his favor.  
  
Its what he gets for jumping the gun. Acting like a little fun wouldn’t have consequences. He thought for once though that maybe he could. But life hasn’t been that way for him so far so what’s coming to a new country going to do?  
  
Then again he found out vampirism is a real thing.

They finally arrived and at least Mark could be free from the tension. Swept into a whole other kind of tension but at least he wouldn’t have to feel this between Jack and him. It didn’t seem right.  
  
Sean had grabbed Marks arm just before he shut the taxi door however. He wasn’t rough and this serious laced body language died significantly and almost seemed concerned?  
  
It took Mark back a bit.  
  
“Remember no funny business alright? Or I’ll have to do something drastic,” He didn’t make eye contact with Mark. He was looking down, almost avoiding eye contact but he squeezed slightly on Mark’s forearm as he spoke.  
  
It was like he felt guilty about he said.  
  
Mark couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Even if he was being unreasonable, Mark wasn’t being the best either. He seemed to keep reminding himself that they both didn’t ask for this. As stupid as that one, he couldn’t help but feel differently about the whole endeavor.  
  
Mark smiled kindly, genuinely as he could offer. Nodding at the man in hopes the other would catch his acknowledgement. Sean glimpsed at him for a moment. It seemed like he was relieved for a moment. His kind blue eyes less fearful and real?  
  
Mark couldn’t explain it. It was all so strange and like that the moment was over. Taxi driver called out and Sean let go him, shutting the door and leaving Mark to be conflicted again.

 

—————

 

Work was long, annoying, and draining… but Mark was finally at his cubicle taking a breather.  
  
He’d long abandoned his jacket that laid hap hazardly over the back of his chair and he was already ready to roll up his sleeves to alleviate the heat coming off him but the idea was put to a halt when his focus was more on the pounding of his head. He really didn’t need to get sick on top of this.  
  
Was this what it was like to have blood loss? 

“You okay Mark?” A small voice caught his attention and Mark looked up from where he held his head and glanced to the right where a semi tall lanky man with large ears and a concerned face stood. 

Mark gave sigh as he smiled gently to the man, ”Hey Marlilnden.” Mark sat up now and swiveled his chair to properly look at his friend.  
  
“I’m doing alright just really sore and tired still.” 

“I wouldn’t doubt that. Its it true what they said happen, bat and all?” The man looked relieved, relaxing a bit as he approached Mark, leaning on the cubical giving him worrisome yet curious eyes. 

Mark was caught off guard by that one. Had he missed something in Sean’s texts? Whatever the case he made sure not to let it show through and made a mental note to ask the ass what he had exactly said happened in the supposable mugging.  
  
“Yeah, its true. It hit me out of no where if you catch my drift.” He chuckled sarcastically and Marlilnden bought it, shaking his head at the poorly made pun.

“I’m really sorry that happened, you always seem the catch the bad streaks of luck. Is there anything I can do for you Mark?” 

This hadn’t been the first time for Mark, not that he get bitten by crazed vampire Youtubers all the time but bad luck always runs into him. From getting his wallet stolen, to getting sick and in the hospital, or being blamed for a work incident that wasn’t his fault. Guess it’s different when you’re excited about it.  

Mark shook his head that thought and smiled up to his friend. ”Nah Marli, I’m okay, just need to get some proper rest.” 

He returned with a kind smile and placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “Well if there is anything you need, don’t be a stranger Mark. I will be here if you need anything,” he stated before he was off. Marlilnden was a good friend. Not someone he personally knew outside of work, other then the few times they’ve hung out. He was a very shy and nervous man but always stuck up for Mark, which was nice to have in a shitty place like this.

 

—————

  
It’s always the last few minutes of work that seems like the longest. You think school was bad but work was a whole new environment of strain and stress.  
  
Mark was thankful though. He didn’t want to be here anymore and knowing if Jack was as serious about bringing him to work, Mark wondered if he was just as serious about bringing him back home?  
  
He didn’t want to chance him waiting.  
  
“Hey Mark, boss wants to see you in his office before you go okay?” Mark glanced over quickly to see Marry as she smiled and nodded, bouncing as she lingered on the side of Mark’s cube. Ready to move and go; Mark didn’t make her wait longer as he acknowledged her and she was off as swiftly as she arrived.  
  
_Great. Finally getting to go home and now this._  
  
Now it made him worry _if_ Jack was going to do anything ‘drastic’ with Mark being late on leaving. He hoped not, and assumed he wouldn’t be inconsiderate but with how fast he’d go from person to... whatever **that** was.  
  
It worried Mark now.  
  
Needless to say however, he was equally worried about what his boss was going to do. As intimidating as Jack could be, his boss was a worry that plagued him for years and he new the consequences of negative actions.  
  
Mark took a deep breath as he stood in the large office. Gifted to the man by the head of the Irish project. A lot of space to have just to sit and point people to here and where.  
  
His boss wasn’t there, which wasn’t unusual. He was busy talking to the partners and this was like any other day being called to discuss something. Mark knew the drill and it was better to wait then to wait for the other to show before stepping in. He wasn’t the most patient of men. Mark learned that the hard way.  
  
And just like his patience he had no consideration for anyone else.  
  
Way to make Mark even more worried and anxious about his position. It had been almost twenty minutes! And with every minute passed he grew more and more uneasy. How was he even going to explain himself? What was worth so much time wasted?  
  
Mark jolted suddenly. Flinching from the instant arching of his head moving backwards. Unable to catch the grunt that escaped his breath was rough hands manhandled him.  
  
The hand held him at the base of it, pressing into the juncture between shoulder and side, grazing the wound as a thumb moved across the skin. Warmth of breath creeping along with it.  
  
He tried his best to keep his composer in the awkward position but couldn’t keep himself from swallowing the lump that formed in his throat.  
  
Mark winced as he was finally let go. Held quickly on to the side of his neck, rubbing the back of it to sooth the dull pain that erupted as he watch the man strode around him too the large desk and took a seat.  
  
“Sorry about that, just making sure if the rumors were true.”  
  
The man had no subtlety, and where at least he was honest, bore the crude and careless nature of a man who only concern was diligence and numbers. Mark didn’t think he was that heartless but he found that out shortly after working under him.  
  
His name was Marvin. 5’8, thin, with flat dark hair that covered his ears and touched his brows. Eyes were small, tired, but with a wide mouth it seemed like he was smiling at all times. Not an inviting one though, more like of one of those creepy smiles that weren’t intentional. His expression was emotionless other then that.  
  
Mark stood nervously as he watched Marvin eye him up and down. Looking for any sign of doubt; or fake façade.  
  
“Got yourself in a harsh tussle the other day huh?” Marvin finally spoke, sighing as he turned his attention to papers on his desk. “Can’t say I approve of such behavior.”  
  
That wasn’t directed toward his potential ‘attacker’. No that was at Mark directly.  
  
Marvin believed the reason incidents happen isn’t because of the cause but because of the person who allowed it to happen. Like it was as much fault to the abused, if not more then the abuser.  
  
Things he really didn’t like about the man, but bore with along with everyone else.  
  
Marvin slipped on a small pair of reading glasses, framed in a gold metal as he picked up papers staring at them in a more attentive manner humming.  
  
A moment passed where it seemed like he’d forgotten the other was in the room and sighed, “Some things that can’t be helped though. And knowing how that feels...” He slid down the frames, giving Mark the once over again, “ and how **_this_** looks, I’m assured you won’t get caught up in the wrong part of the city again.”  
  
It was more of a demand then a request, which it came out like a statement.  
  
Mark eternally rolled his eyes.  
  
“But seeing as you’re in distress, and I can’t have anyone lacking on this project. Everyone needs to be at their peek- You have tomorrow off.”  
  
Mark blinked.  
  
_What?_  
  
He returned his focus on the papers, “Just make sure your measures are in order and paper work is up to schedule.” He stated as an end of conversation and gestured for Mark to leave with the small wave of his hand.  
  
“Y-yes sir, I’ll make sure all is in check. Thank you,” he blurted out quickly and hurried on his way, he was already late. But this is something that never happens, Mark was grateful. Maybe his luck was turning.  
  
“And Mark,” he glanced back, cautious as he stopped midway out through the door.  
  
“If this isn’t an honest incident, I will find out.”

 

—————

 

The ground was fresh still; dampen dark by the rain that had commenced earlier. Mark tested the traction on the top step with his shoe. Wasn’t too slippery and deemed safe to proceed down the steps. It was quiet out.

Though the weather was poorly it hadn’t detoured people from being out and about. It was the norm of Ireland after all. Rain was common, however it was just odd how calm everything seemed. Even with people walking around and cars passing here and there, everything seemed muffled. 

Maybe it was his head. His boss really worked a number by yanking his neck back like he did. Mark rubbed at the recollection. At least he was free from work for tomorrow and the weekend. Maybe he could get a prober rest from all that’s happened the past few days.  
  
Making it to the final step, Mark looked around as he waited. Though the odd muffled silence that was present, it was peaceful. Normal almost to the chaotic strange mess he got himself into the past few days. It had been a while sense he had just stopped and people watched.  
  
Speaking of which, where was Jack? Maybe he thought he got off an hour later then he stated? Assuming as much he died down his nerves. He wasn’t as worried about making the right time out with out suspicion.  
  
Mark was thankful for that cause he was in pain now and it was irritating. He didn’t want to put much focus on anything else right now or deal with an upset Jack.  
  
Looking at his watch now it was still quite a bit of a wait till the next hour and looking at the sky Mark didn’t want to stay that long and get wet. Looking back forward he either go back inside or hail a Taxi himself. Possibly go next store and wait in the flower shop or the pub across the way.  
  
That’s when he spotted two men. _Officers._  
  
They were standing around the outside of the pub. Talking to a person, looking like they were catching up with them with how casual it seemed.  
  
Mark contemplated.  
  
He looked to his left then to his right, the road wasn’t busy. It wasn’t that wide either so he could easily cross it quick enough if he had to. Run even in his state, desperation makes anyone do crazy things.  
  
He looked back over at the duo and stared for a moment, what was holding him back? 

Mark was brought back to reality when green caught his eye and he sighed as the cabbie hailed him over.  
  
It was a thought.

**Author's Note:**

> And honestly I had no idea I gave everyone a name that started with ‘Ma’. That was an accident that I didn’t want to change hehe.


End file.
